<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my guardian angel by seuljhi, svtfiloficfest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768219">my guardian angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seuljhi/pseuds/seuljhi'>seuljhi</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest'>svtfiloficfest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Four Sisters and A Wedding!AU, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seuljhi/pseuds/seuljhi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the three Yoon brothers, gusto mag pari ni Junhui sa kanila after failing all his shots at love, but when he’s about to enter the seminary, napapigil siya dahil sa isang lalaking sakay ang motor nito, suot ang itim niyang mga damit at may sandamakmak na hikaw sa tainga. His life was not the same ever since.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my guardian angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>PROMPT:</b> LOMI161<br/><b>OPM:</b> Ikaw at Ako - Moira Dela Torre<br/><b>Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)</b> Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Note ni Otor:</b></p><p> </p><p>salamat ng marami sa pagpindot palang para basahin ito. kahit mga dalawang araw ko lang 'to isinulat, i had so much fun. this is inspired by my favorite movie, four sisters and a wedding kaya huwag kayo magtaka bakit nandito si toti marie, hahaha!</p><p>marami akong reference tungkol sa bible din, sorry na agad, kasama 'yon sa corny kong humor dito sa fic na ito. binibilangan na talaga ako. i also don't know much how pagpapari works so please don't take the things i wrote about it seriously! sa una lang naman.</p><p>check niyo mga easter eggs na linagay ko na comparable sa four sisters ^_^</p><p>big thank you to the best, J para i-double check ito bago ko ipasa. salamat din sa prompter, my best cheerleader kaya sana magustuhan mo ito kahit binantaan na kita. lalo na kayo. kunin at tanggapin ang alay na ito.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When it comes to love, si Junhui ang kulelat kumpara sa kanyang mga kapatid. Kulelat, the <em>failure</em> when it comes to love. Rejected. Basted. Siya na sumalo ng lahat ng masamang experience that his brothers never did at nakita nila supposedly ang soulmate nila first try.</p><p> </p><p>Ang pinakamatandang kapatid niyang si Jeonghan, baka ikakasal na sa susunod na taon but he’s not sure because last he heard ayaw pa nito sa commitment, and susunod na si Joshua who’s abroad working, engaged na sa mas bata niyang boyfriend ng isang dekada.</p><p> </p><p>Tapos he hasn’t met any of them pa kahit na mga kapatid niya mga nasa limelight palagi with their family status.</p><p> </p><p>So Junhui decided, kung hindi siya ikakasal, siya na lang ang magpapakasal sa iba. Less heartbreaks. He graduated naman with a Theology bachelor’s degree when he came from Ateneo dahil hindi rin siya sure nung una what he really wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui guesses na siguro meant to be talaga para sa kanya magpari or whatever. He could enter seminary now. He’s pretty decided on it now and it’s today na sasabihin niya sa mga kapatid niya ang plano niya.</p><p> </p><p>Enter Joshua, his pinakamagaling na brother, who just came back home from America at pumasok siya sa loob ng bahay while in a business call, his phone sa pagitan ng balikat at tenga niya habang hawak hawak ang mga gamit niya at mga pasalubong.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui stands in the middle of the living room habang pinapanood ang kapatid asikasuhin ni Toti Marie, ang kasambahay nila as they lift iyong mga dala dala ni Joshua papasok.</p><p> </p><p>“The reason for my call is I have an idea on how to possibly help you improve the troublesome process of recruiting employees, especially nurses. I wanted to see if it would make sense for us to have a quick conversation to find out more about it,” sabi ni Joshua, Junhui staring at him with a raised eyebrow habang nagtititigan sila nung pumasok ang mas matanda.</p><p> </p><p>Out of them siblings, Joshua was the one who spoke eloquent English ever since. Si Jeonghan, masyadong mabunganga iyon sa Tagalog katulad ng mama nila. Nakapagtataka na may nakakapagtiis sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>May bitbit-bitbit si Joshua na malaking kahon pero busy pa si Toti Marie sa ibang bagay so the woman nudges Junhui. “Hoy, tulungan mo nga iyang kuya mo!” She hisses, mukhang init na init na.</p><p> </p><p>Umirap si Junhui at nilapitan ang kapatid na may kausap pa sa telepono para kunin ang kahon and his older brother only mouths a <em>thank you</em> at lumabas ulit to get other things in the moving van.</p><p> </p><p>“Toti,” tawag ni Junhui kay Toti Marie ulit nung binaba niya iyong kahon. He wipes the sweat off of his forehead dahil mainit nga.</p><p> </p><p>Even if they had aircon dito sa living room, it was past three ng tanghali already dahil hanggang two lang binubuksan ni Toti Marie ang aircon sa living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Mama?” tanong niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Nasa derma pa eh,” sabi ni Toti Marie as Junhui stares down at her nung tumabit ito sa kanya. Kumamot ng ulo si Toti Marie. “Hindi ko nga alam kung anong oras uuwi ‘yun. Sabi ko don’t go away anymore at iyong si Juswa uuwi.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Toti Marie</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Napatingin si Junhui nang pumasok ulit ng bahay si Joshua, with a smile at halos si Toti Marie ngumiti with hearts in her chinky eyes dahil favorite niya talaga si Joshua kahit wala ito palagi.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to call me Josh,” sabi ni Joshua, malakas iyong pagkaemphasize niya with his accent, tinuturuan na naman si Toti Marie paano sabihin ang pangalan niya. Junhui chuckles because until now, Toti Marie always called him Juswa.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Juswa</em>,” ulit ni Toti Marie na may malaking ngiti at halos mawala na ang mga singkit niyang mga mata.</p><p> </p><p>“Joshua,” Joshua corrected again patiently, ang hinhin magsalita.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui really thinks his brother is meant to be a doctor sa sobrang people pleaser ng mukha nito at kung paano magsalita.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Juswa</em>!” sabi ulit ni Toti Marie, iyong <em>-s</em> niya parang -<em>th</em> at mukhang final na iyon talaga kung paano niya tatawagin ang pangalawang anak sa pamilyang Yoon.</p><p> </p><p>“Hay nako, Toti Marie,” iling nalang ni Joshua with a fond smile on his face at nagkatitigan na sila ulit ni Junhui. “I missed you ha.” Sumagot naman pabalik si Toti Marie ng <em>I mishu too doc</em>!</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, welcome home,” bati ni Junhui sa kapatid at nilapitan niya ang kuya niya para makipagbeso. Joshua greets him with a bro-hug at amoy ni Junhui sa kapatid niya ang downy and of course, the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>Napangiti si Junhui because weirdly enough, he missed how his brother smelled. Mga dalawang taon na hindi umuuwi kapatid niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Jeonghan?” agad na tanong ni Joshua at nagkibit-balikat lang siya nung makawala sila. Umalis na rin si Toti Marie to God knows where sa malaking bahay nila.</p><p> </p><p>Aside from him, their eldest brother Jeonghan ay ang kasama niya tumira dito sa bahay dahil ayaw pa ito pakawalan ng nanay nila at sa ugali ng pinakamatanda nilang kapatid, Jeonghan was a free loader.</p><p> </p><p>Pero wala siya ngayon. Siguro nakipagkita na naman sa boyfriend niya or well, fiance. Kung hindi naman nakatambay iyon dito sa bahay, palaging nasa galaan.</p><p> </p><p>“He still hasn’t found a job?” Joshua asks, nakakunot ang noo. Junhui nods with pursed lips at alam niyang sasawayin na naman ni Joshua si Jeonghan because of it. If anything, aakalain ng iba si Joshua pinakamatanda sa kanilang tatlo.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama spoils him too much,” sabi ni Joshua na may buntong hininga at napabikit-balikat na lang ulit si Junhui. It’s true, anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you tell Mama what kuya should do,” sabi nalang ni Junhui.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe later at dinner,” sabi ni Joshua like usual at ibinaling ang atensyon sa mga kahon na dinala niya at ibinaba dito sa living room. Ngumuso siya sa direksyon nung isa. “<em>Ayun</em>, there’s the box for you. Your favorite brand of clothes and also the cat figurines you wanted that’s only sold there?”</p><p> </p><p>Kung mga nakaraang buwan, maybe Junhui would’ve felt excited sa mga pasalubong but with the decisions he mulled over for the remaining months, parang hindi niya na kayang maging excited for the luho.</p><p> </p><p>It’s common knowledge if they wanted to be priests there would be a lot to sacrifice at isa na iyon ang mga material things. This is a start.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, kuya,” he opts to only say with a grateful smile.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“San ang Mama?” Jeonghan asks him nang binuksan niya agad ang pintuan nang bigla sa kwarto niya.</p><p> </p><p>Nag-iimpake si Junhui ng mga gamit niya when Jeonghan barges in his room, his head peeking inside at kitang kita ang naka mga balandera ang mga damit at iniimpake niya to put on his luggage to get ready.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui stands up in a rush, surprised sa pagpasok ni Jeonghan sa kwarto niya. “Kuya…” kumakabog ang dibdib niya dahil out of everyone, si Jeonghan ang nakakita sa kanya and for sure, he’s going <em>to ask</em> questions.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi pa sila nagdidinner and Junhui hasn’t said anything about his plans para pumasok ng seminaryo. This is going to ruin it dahil pakialamero pa naman si Jeonghan and blows everything out of proportion.</p><p> </p><p>“Jun?” Jeonghan asks in confusion nang tingnan niya ang kama niya with all of his clothes scattered and ready to be stuffed inside Junhui’s silver <em>Rimowa</em>. “Ba’t ka nag iimpake? Saan ka pupunta?”</p><p> </p><p>Tuluyan pumasok si Jeonghan nang kwarto niya and Junhui takes a deep breath, stepping back to try and hide what he could even if he knew Jeonghan knows he’s packing up.</p><p> </p><p>“Maglalayas ka ba ha?” Agad na pinantirikan siya ng mga mata ng kapatid niya because even if Jeonghan was not the most loving brothers, alam ni Junhui, his eldest brother wouldn’t want him to go anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>“What? No!” Junhui denies immediately, umiling-iling. He’s not lying anyways. Hindi naman talaga siya lalayas but he is going away. For the seminary, he hopes his family would let him.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh bakit ka nag iimpake na parang hindi ka na uuwi?!” Halos sigaw na ni Jeonghan dahil sa pagkapraning niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you keep it down?!” Junhui hisses dahil ito na nga ang kinakatakutan niya nang makita ni Jeonghan iyong ginagawa niya. Masyadong malakas boses niya and his door was open. Baka marinig ni Joshua or if his mother was already downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Pumunta siya sa may likuran ni Jeonghan—na tinitingnan lang siya ng masama—para isarado lang iyong pinto dahil mahirap na at marinig sila, matanong pa bakit nag eeskandalo na naman ang pinakamatandang anak sa bahay.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m planning to go somewhere,” Junhui admitted sa kapatid niya and the reaction he elicits from his oldest brother is mukhang panibago na naman na mouthful of questions.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to tell you all sa dinner, okay?” frustrated na pinangunahan niya na si Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>He really hates it pag hindi nagiging according to plan ang mga gusto niya so Jeonghan finding him packing earlier than supposed to is ruining his perfect one to tell his family na gusto niya magpari.</p><p> </p><p>“Alam mo namang hindi kita papayagan magtanan, Junhui Yoon,” Jeonghan says na may warning sa boses, lumingon para harapin ulit siya sa may pintuan.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, okay?” balik ni Junhui, tumatango while running a hand through his messy hair. “Even if I’m already twenty-five, I know I can’t get out of this house for whatever reason dahil sayo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sumasabat ka pa ha,” sabi ni Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so f—“ tinigil ni Junhui ang sarili because he doesn’t want to swear. Hindi naman siya mahilig magmura but it’s usually because of Jeonghan din na lumalabas ang pagkatabil ng dila niya. Huminga na lang siya nang malalim.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we just do this at dinner? So I can get this over with,” Junhui says instead. Ayaw niya na makipag away sa kapatid niya ngayon dahil kung ganito na ang reaksyon ni Jeonghan, then maybe Joshua’s reaction would be much worse. Mamaya nalang para isang bagsakan with the whole family.</p><p> </p><p>“Siguraduhin mo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, kuya,” diin ni Junhui sa ngipin niya.</p><p> </p><p>Umalis si Jeonghan sa kwarto niya while slamming the door close on his way out.</p><p> </p><p>It resonated too loud and rinig niya na ang sigaw ni Toti Marie sa pagkagulat. Nagbuntong hininga nalang siya at kinuskos ang mukha niya because dealing with Jeonghan was really tiring. Mabuti na lang mahaba talaga pasensya niya katulad ni Joshua.</p><p> </p><p>Wala pa nga at mukhang nakakapagod na sabihin sa pamilya niya ano plano niya sa buhay at the age of twenty-five.</p><p> </p><p>He opens the door to go out and sees Toti Marie there outside na standing, worried. Parang hindi pa ba siya sanay na palagi sila nagtatalo ni Jeonghan pag may ginawa siyang ayaw ng mas matandang kapatid.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, Toti,” sabi ni Junhui and sighs. “Nag dadabog na naman si kuya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kayo ha,” simula ni Toti Marie, “Tumatanda na Mama niyo. Hindi na pwedeng palagi kayong nag aaway at naririnig niya. It’s bad for her heart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t wait to tell her then,” Junhui sarcastically says dahil hindi niya alam ang makukuha niyang reaksyon galing sa kanilang nanay. They had a pretty chill mother and pinalaki naman sila nang maayos but this was a pretty big decision he made.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell her what?” tanong ni Toti Marie who was genuinely confused as usual pero nginitian lang siya ni Junhui.</p><p> </p><p>Bumaba si Junhui at pagkababa niya ng hagdanan since open naman ito, kita niya ang likuran ni Joshua sa baba na may kausap sa telepono na naman but unlike a while ago, Junhui could hear him speak sweetly instead of strict professionalism.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go, darling. Family dinner,” sabi nito while Junhui slowly goes down their wooden stairs na malawak at kita kaagad ang living room.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui tunes out the rest of the conversation dahil hindi naman siya mahilig mag eavesdrop and it doesn’t sit well with him na makinig to his older brother talk to his significant other. It’s just basic decency pero mukhang hindi na common iyon nowadays.</p><p> </p><p>Hinintay niya kuya niya na ibaba ang telepono at nilingon agad siya when Joshua realizes he was standing there. “Jun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Jun greets. “Seokmin, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Si Joshua man ang pinakamabait na kapatid sa kanila, the guy was an enigma and always kept to himself. Hindi maintindihan ni Junhui bakit ayaw pa ipakilala ng kuya niya iyong boyfriend niya of three years sa kanila.</p><p> </p><p>All they know is that the guy Joshua was dating is still in college and if Junhui was judgemental, maybe he’d think na sugar daddy ang kuya niyang doctor. He grimaced at the thought once.</p><p> </p><p>But it’s a liberal society and as long as wala namang tinatapakan na iba at malinis ang intensyon ng lahat in legal age, Junhui doesn’t see a problem with his brother’s young partner.</p><p> </p><p>Kahit ilang beses na nasaktan si Junhui, <em>even if love wasn’t supposed to hurt</em>, hindi kasalanan ng isang tao magmahal.</p><p> </p><p>“Seokmin, yeah…” mukhang naawkward pa kapatid niya nung tinanong niya ang pangalan. Eh ilang taon na rin naman when Junhui heard of his name.</p><p> </p><p>“Kailan mo ba kasi ‘yan ipapakilala?” tanong ni Junhui sa kapatid. It’s already too long and ang hindi alam ni Joshua is pati Mama nila, curious na.</p><p> </p><p>Si Joshua nauna pumunta papunta sa kusina at agad na sumunod si Junhui and both of them are greeted by their mother and oldest brother na nasa dining table na. Si Toti Marie naglalagay na ng mga ulam sa lamesa.</p><p> </p><p>“Soon,” sabi ni Joshua but napailing nalang si Junhui because Joshua said that too many times already. He decides not to talk anymore about it dahil umupo na sila sa table at tahimik ang nanay nilang tiningnan silang pareho habang nararamdaman ni Junhui mas mainit ang tingin sa kanya ni Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>Now Junhui felt pressured a little dahil he was going to take it at his own pace pero dahil nakita siya ni Jeonghan then he has to go with the nonchalant approach now.</p><p> </p><p>“Joshua, hindi ka pa nagmamano,” biglang sabi ni Mama, nakataas ang kilay habang nagsasandok ng kanin.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui watches Joshua get up, the chair screeching behind him at lumapit ng konti sa kanilang nanay to give her a kiss on the head while she pats  Joshua’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Kompleto na kayo,” sabi ni Toti Marie na may ngiti. Si Manang naman na katabi niya, tumango tango na may ngiti. Napangiti rin ang nanay nila obviously happy her sons are complete kahit mga may kanya kanya nang buhay. Si Joshua lang naman.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui starts eating quietly. Tyinetyempuhan niya pa kung kailan niya pwede isingit sa usapan iyong plano niya sa buhay. Maybe when Joshua tries to bring up Jeonghan’s job.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a mundane dinner, nagkamustahan, with a little bit of Toti Marie’s side comments here and there making them laugh dahil siya naman palagi ang ice breaker sa bahay with her funny antics. Nagkwento si Joshua about his work and life in America.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma,” simula ni Joshua, putting his cutlery down and Junhui mimics him dahil alam niya nang sasabihan niya na si Mama tungkol sa trabaho ni Jeonghan. Or whatever plan he has. It’s also his opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, anak?” balik ng Mama nila and Junhui watches silently Jeonghan and Joshua exchange glances pati rin si Joshua sa kanya. Junhui swallows his remaining food on his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Ano balak ni Kuya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wag na natin pag usapan ‘yun,” agad na ilag ni Jeonghan sa tanong and smiles, albeit forced. Kita ni Junhui paano namutla mga kamay niya sa pagkahawak sa kutsara at tinidor ng kuya niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma,” Joshua says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Jeonghan, pinagsasabihan ka ng kapatid mo kumuha ka ng trabaho,” agad na sinabi ng kanilang Mama that makes Junhui’s eyebrows raise.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan was gritting his teeth, Junhui was sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Joshua is in no position to tell me to get a job,” sabi at sabay irap ni Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a successful doctor. Ano ka?” sabi ni Joshua and Jeonghan looked like he was about to get up to strangle their brother pero napatikhim agad si Junhui. It’s now or never.</p><p> </p><p>“Ako, you’ll not ask me what I want to do?” tanong ni Junhui and agad na naibaling sa kanya ang lahat ng atensyon. Jeonghan became stiff in his seat, Joshua looked at him curiously habang iyong nanay nila, kumaway lang for him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“Gusto ko magpari,” Junhui says without an ounce of hesitance.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a silence where you can hear a pin drop pero si Toti Marie, halos mahulog niya na iyong bagong batch ng sangag na kanin kaya napasigaw siya, “Diyos ko!”</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna become a priest?” It was Joshua who first reacted increduously.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui nodded at tiningnan ang pinakamatanda niyang kuya na nakatikom lang ang bibig habang ang nanay niya nakatingin sa kanya ng seryoso. Iyong tingin na palaging binibigay niya pag may gusto ipaintindi nanay niya sa kanya when there were things he didn’t understand as a child before.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is this coming from?” tanong ni Mama.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean? I want to go to priesthood,” sabi lang ni Junhui and his heart is about to burst any moment because his family wasn’t giving much reactions like he expected, at least si Jeonghan pero tahimik lang ‘to.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure ka ba diyan?” Si Joshua ulit nagtanong and Junhui nods.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think ikakasal naman ako and I have nothing to do with my theology degree so,” shrugged niya. If you look at it, siguro mababaw rason niya in explaining but it was much more than that.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll still meet a lot of people, Junhui,” sabi ng Mama niya. “If the sole reason you’re going is because you can’t find someone else then it’s absurd. You’re still young and that priesthood is just as the same commitment when you’re going to marry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah you’re marrying God,” Joshua added. “Me, bro, I’m shocked with what you want but I don’t think you would be fit to be a priest. You should go out there if you still think you’re meant to be single all your life.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you guys know that, anyway?” buntong hininga ni Junhui because he gets naman kung saan nanggagaling pamilya niya excluding Jeonghan who hasn’t said a word but this is his decision now.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my brother, Jun.” Joshua’s brows were furrowed. “What’s there not to be liked about you? I’m sure someone is willing to da—”</p><p> </p><p>“Well no one is,” Junhui snapped. Halos Junhui remembers lahat ng hinanakit na ibinigay sa kanya ng mga minahal niya and it <em>sucks</em>. Huminga siya nang malalim at tiningnan si Jeonghan na nakatingin sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Do you approve or no?” Junhui says. Nagtitigan lang sila ni Jeonghan bago ito magsalita.</p><p> </p><p>“Kaya ka ba nag iimpake kanina?” tanong ng kapatid niya.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” their Mom asks. “Nag iimpake ka naman na pala. You’re pretty decided on this.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because I am,” sabi ni Junhui. “I don’t think I’m really fit to do this dating thing okay and I’ve been closer to God lately.” Now, that was a lie. He hasn’t prayed a single word kahit nung naging desidido na siya magpari.</p><p> </p><p>He just wants an escape. Siguro rin he can actually learn inside the seminary.</p><p> </p><p>“Bahala ka,” Jeonghan says, surprising everyone. “Kung iyon gusto mo then fine. Tingnan nalang natin kung tatagal ka.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it? Hindi mo pipigilan kapatid natin?” Joshua says, incredulous by Jeonghan’s lack of reaction or pagpapatigil kasalungat ng sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s everyone against you,” Jeonghan shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Wala akong sinasabi. Basta ako, Junhui, I asked you if you’re sure <em>and</em> if he is then that’s up to him. Malaki na iyan,” sumbat ng Mama nila.</p><p> </p><p>“But—” Jeonghan cuts Joshua off.</p><p> </p><p>“But nothing,” Jeonghan snaps. “Hindi lahat kami katulad mo. So stop shoving it down in our throat ikaw may narating kung saan saan while we are stuck here in our own decisions.”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui sighs for the nth time as he watches his oldest brother walk out from the dining room and Joshua frozen, nakatingin lang sa plate niya. Their Mom just resumes eating dahil common recurrence na ‘to habang si Toti Marie nagkakamot na naman ng ulo.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry kuya if I’m worrying you,” mahinang sabi ni Junhui. “But this is what I want and I hope you respect my choices. When you wanted to go abroad, hindi ka naman namin pinigilan, diba? Even when I needed you the most.”</p><p> </p><p>Tumayo na rin si Junhui and he feels bad na sinabi niya iyon pero matagal na rin niya ikinikimkim iyong pag alis ng kuya niya when it was a dark time for him. Tahimik lang Mama nila noong nagpaalam siya na aakyat na siya.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Even if his mom was nonchalant nung dinner, nang mag-isa na sila together because Junhui was done calling the seminarist he found and is willing to take him in sa kanilang kumbento, his mom found him sitting outside sa open garden sa likuran ng bahay, and asked again tungkol sa kanyang decision.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure?” Junhui hears his Mom ask at tumabi ito sa kanya sa hagdan bago makaapak sa fake grass.</p><p> </p><p>“I am,” sabi ni Junhui. “Is that really hard to believe?” Hindi niya namalayan meron na rin siyang simangot sa mukha niya that’s why dinampi ng Mom niya kamay niya sa pisngi ni Junhui.</p><p> </p><p>“As your Mom, I’m just making sure you’re going to have decisions you’re not going to regret, but if you are, then it’s also my job as your mother to inform of these things na gusto mo pasukin,” sabi nito, mahinhin ang boses.</p><p> </p><p>Jun faces Mama and sees the wrinkling creases sa kanyang mga mata, staring at him in worry. Junhui smiles because he knows it’s always the look his Mama gives him kapag nag uusap sila about himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Bunso kita,” sabi ng Mama niya. “I will always worry about my youngest, ‘kay?” sabi ulit niya and napatango si Junhui.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Mama,” Junhui says. “You’re really cool, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Growing up, his mom supported him in everything he did, even if she was against it at some times. His mom would always say na sa katapusan ng araw, sariling desisyon pa rin ni Junhui ang mga gusto niyang gawin sa buhay and she doesn’t control his son.</p><p> </p><p>It’s what a mother should be, she said and Junhui always thanks her for it.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I am,” tawa ng nanay niya habang pinapagpag ang kanyang hita. “I was <em>thee</em> Miss Universe back in the days.”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui groaned dahil ilang beses niya na rin ito narinig. His mom was really a pageant model back in the 80’s at kaya kilala ng lahat nanay niya.</p><p> </p><p>It’s why they were tabloids of them sometimes or articles online tungkol sa kanilang pamilya like kung paano nakuha ng mga Yoon ang genes ng nanay nila because her three sons were really handsome.</p><p> </p><p>Ang annoying din kasi kaya marami silang followings in their social medias, especially, Joshua. Their mom was still really famous and still does shoots for magazines.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, about Kuya…” Junhui trailed off nang panoorin niya ang mga ulap sa langit.</p><p> </p><p>“Which one?” Mama Yoon chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“The unemployed.”</p><p> </p><p>Si Toti Marie nagbigay sa kanila ng mga nickname before. Before Junhui used to be the quiet son, and ngayon, according to Toti Marie, si <em>Begotten Son</em> na raw siya. Junhui just laughed at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Jusko, kahit ano naman sabihin ko sa kuya mo, susundin niya pa rin palagi ang gusto niya.”</p><p> </p><p>“You spoil him too much, Ma,” sabi ni Junhui.</p><p> </p><p>His mom hummed, then umiling. Tiningnan ni Junhui ang mukha ng nanay niya na ngumiti na lang ulit. “I just love your oldest brother too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about me? Do you love me?” pang-aasar ni Junhui at natawa ulit ang nanay niya.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re too cute, my son…” ngumiti lang Mom niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Too bad I either get rejected and want to become a priest. Sayang kacute-an ko, Ma.” At the mention of his reasons, medyo kumirot damdamin ni Junhui dun because it can’t be helped at triny niya na lang ishrug off with the priest thing.</p><p> </p><p>But sabi nga nila, mothers knows best.</p><p> </p><p>“Junhui,” his Mom sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he asks back, pretending to be dumb about it.</p><p> </p><p>It’s almost six in the afternoon and they’re facing the sunset kaya kita ni Junhui bumababa na ang araw with the warm rays spreading at the fake green grass ng bakuran nila.</p><p> </p><p>“Be honest with me, anak. Are the reasons why you also want this is because of your heartbreaks?”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui stills. It’s been months since his last heartbreak and it’s been one of the worst ones at nakita ng Mom niya how he was a wreck about it. He still is, <em>siguro</em>. It’s like an annoying wound that has already healed but as if it’s still there and you could still feel it pag iniisip mo.</p><p> </p><p>“I never asked you about it kasi I thought you would be the one approaching me when you’re ready,” sunod na sabi ng Mama niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, remember Mingyu?” sabi ni Junhui and the name leaves a bitter taste in his mouth parang pag pinapakain siya ni Toti Marie ng ampalaya nung bata siya.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ‘yung mala John Estrada datingan. You liked him?”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui scoffs with a smile at that dahil sa description ng Mom niya. Palagi niyang kinacategorize mga lalaki in one group according to the actors of her time. Tall, dark, and handsome kasi ‘yung minahal niya.</p><p> </p><p>“I loved him. <em>Painfully</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” he just hears what his Mom said at iyon iyong reaction niya. “What’s up with your generation and love? Everyone always gets hurt even without meaning to. Is that why kids these days don’t want to fall in love? Because it’s always painful?”</p><p> </p><p>Umiling si Junhui. Hindi muna siya sinagot. Pinanood nila ang araw bumaba ng ilang minuto at unti-unting nawala ang rays ng sun na nasa grass.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only painful because sometimes, you don’t get the love you deserve.”</p><p> </p><p>“So kaya ka magpapari, anak? Sa tingin mo si God makakabigay sayo ng love na deserve mo?” tanong sa kanya ng nanay niya pabalik and he just closes his mouth in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya naisip iyon.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t answer.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe?</p><p> </p><p>After a while, hindi parin naman nawala ang araw at bumaba parin siya nang hinawakan lang siya ng nanay niya to get up. She patted his shoulder twice bago hinalikan ang tuktok ng ulo niya.</p><p> </p><p>Hinawakan rin ni Jun ang kamay ng Mama niya on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you find the love you deserve so it won’t hurt anymore, my baby, but always know Mama loves you so much. If it’s with God, then okay. That’s all I want,” she whispers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re very sure, diba?” pang-ilang beses na tinanong ni Joshua kay Junhui. Tumingin pa ito kay Jeonghan na nasa tabi niya who’s busy texting God knows who and maybe his fiancé.</p><p> </p><p>“I am,” sabi ni Jun, iwinagayway ang hawak hawak na envelope that contains all his papers for his first day in seminary. All his things are packed na at nalagay na nila sa likuran ng sasakyan niya. It was all of his necessities, no abubots or anything dahil bawal ‘yon.</p><p> </p><p>“Bawal ka magjakol don.”</p><p> </p><p>Halos masamid sa ere si Joshua sa sinabi ni Jeonghan while Junhui madiin na closes his eyes in disgust. He should’ve knew it was coming.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so fucking disgusting,” nakasimangot na sinabi ni Joshua kay Jeonghan who just lifts his heads up from his phone at tiningnan lang si Joshua to raise his brows.</p><p> </p><p>“Doktor ka, ‘di ba? Hindi ka pa ba sanay?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s going to be a priest, Jeonghan.”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui just watches Jeonghan roll his eyes tapos hindi na rin nagsalita. It’s honestly still surprising na hindi maingay si Jeonghan about this which isn’t him at all. Akala niya talaga his oldest brother would be the one attesting to his decision more than Joshua.</p><p> </p><p>“So I guess this is a see you soon,” sabi ni Junhui, nagkibit-balikat.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this really what you want?” tinanong na naman siya ni Joshua who’s biting his lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Oo nga,” Junhui says. Hindi niya na rin napigilan mapahalata ang inis sa boses. “I’ve been thinking about this for almost half a year na.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s also been half a year since Mingyu—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Kuya</em>,” Junhui gritted.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s Mingyu?” sabay din na tanong ni Joshua.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” nakakunot ang noo ni Joshua habang tinitingnan si Jeonghan for answers which the latter stayed mum.</p><p> </p><p>“Edi sana kung nandito ka noon, malalaman mo siguro kung sino siya,” sabi ni Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>“I really need to leave,” sabi ni Junhui. Ayaw niya na rin pag-usapan ito and he really needs to go na. Baka malate pa siya for his scheduled meeting. Gusto niya na rin makatakas sa bahay.</p><p> </p><p>A while ago, nung nagpapaalam siya to his Mom, surprisingly, the woman didn’t cry or anything madrama. Nagtaka pa nga siya baka gusto niya na talaga ‘to paalisin but she just laughed and said hindi naman siya mamamatay or what, and he’ll be back. Besides, siya na iyong mawawala this time now that Joshua is back for good.</p><p> </p><p>Joshua just sighs sa harapan niya and the doctor spreads his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Anong ginagawa mo?” tanong ni Jeonghan, binibigyan ng weird look pangalawa nilang kapatid.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi sumagot si Joshua so Junhui only watches Joshua get near him, lapitan siya at yakapin siya in a bear hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Magpakabait ka don,” Joshua says at pinat lang ni Junhui likod nito.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui was always the good son compared to them both kaya alam niya na ‘yun.</p><p> </p><p>Tiningnan ni Junhui si Jeonghan na nakatingin lang sa gilid, hugging his own arms in an awkward manner and it makes him smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuya, no hug?” tawag ni Junhui.</p><p> </p><p>Hesitant pa kuya niya to look at him and they stare at each other. Not longer, nahila si Jeonghan ni Joshua kaya nasubsob ito sa kanila and hugs them.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so arte talaga,” sabi ni Joshua kay Jeonghan. Narinig lang nila si Jeonghan mag grumble and hinigpitan ni Junhui ang hug niya sa mga kuya niya. It’s going to be a while again bago sila magkita so he savours all the warmth of his brothers. Bihira lang din sila maging ganito so.</p><p> </p><p>He feels his brothers melt into their embrace and Junhui only smiles. Sana hindi mag-away ‘tong mga kuya niya in other things while he’s away. Siya pa naman kasi mediator aside from Toti Marie.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of the woman, dumating na si Toti Marie halos humahagulgol. The brothers let go sa isa’t isa at tiningnan lang si Toti Marie with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Wag ka na mag cry, Toti Marie, babalik naman ako eh,” sabi ni Junhui.</p><p> </p><p>“Kailangan ba talaga pag may isang uuwi na kapatid, may aalis ulit,” Toti Marie sobbed and natawa lang ulit si Junhui along with Joshua and Jeonghan who scoffs with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Babalik din ‘yan, Toti,” sabi ni Jeonghan. “Tingnan mo nga si Joshua, bumalik kahit sabi ko ‘wag na siya babalik kahit kailan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tss. Are you really going to bring up our fight before I really left for America?” Joshua frowns at Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>Umiling si Junhui sa kanyang mga kapatid. Kahit kailan talaga. He’s not even out yet of the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi pa ako nakakaalis, you’re already fighting.” Junhui rolls his eyes. “Be good to Toti Marie, please. Hindi na siya bumabata.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m always good to Toti,” sagot ni Joshua. “Right, ate?”</p><p> </p><p>They all look at the woman na may uhog pa at maga ang mga mata but she still smiles, nonetheless. She’s so cute talaga! Junhui wants to hug her before he leaves.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, <em>Juswa</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Napatawa lang sila and Junhui, for one last time, looks at his brothers with a fond look. Kahit masama loob niya minsan sa kanyang mga kapatid, he doesn’t love them because but he loves them despite and he’ll never trade them for anything else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s too hot outside, unang naramdaman ni Junhui ang init ng panahon when he steps out of his car. Toti Marie also gets out of the car at pumunta sa kanya na may malungkot na naman na mukha.</p><p> </p><p>Hinila niya si Toti Marie sa kanya at niyakap ang mas maliit na woman to him. “Toti Marie, don’t worry.” Pinat niya pa ulo nito.</p><p> </p><p>“Buong buhay mo bunso ako nag aalaga sayo tapos aalis ka na, <em>huhuhuhu</em>, laki laki mo na, Begotten Son,” iyak ni Toti Marie at niyakap ang bewang ni Junhui. He laughs again and holds her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Twenty-five na ako, Toti Marie, ano pinagsasabi mo,” tawa niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Ganito pala naramdaman ni Mama Mary nung ibinigay niya anak niya,” habol na sabi ni Toti Marie, singhot niya pa.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui knows he shouldn’t supposed to laugh sa mga joke na ganito but he couldn’t help it sa mga sinasabi ni Toti Marie. Nakakatawa talaga ‘tong babaeng ‘to without her even trying. Siya talaga sunshine sa bahay and Junhui will miss her.</p><p> </p><p>Kumawala na si Toti Marie sa kanya at binigay nito ang bag ni Junhui sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodluck, bunso,” sabi ni Toti Marie.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, ate,” hingang malalim ni Junhui at nilingon na ang simbahan kung saan siya pinapunta ng paring kausap niya. He’s going to do a seminary first and then from there, it will be his practice.</p><p> </p><p>Hinug ulit siya ni Toti Marie nang mahigpit na halos hindi na siya makahinga so he pats her back. With one last wave, umalis na si Toti Marie, and feeling ni Junhui he’s in a teleserye where the car goes away at nakatingin lang siya doon na palayo ng palayo with him in the view of Toti Marie’s rearview mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Jun sighs and mahigpit na hinawakan ang kanyang mga papeles at ang strap ng backpack niya sa likuran.</p><p> </p><p>Umihip ang hangin nang patapak na si Junhui sa loob ng gate ng biglang may maingay na motor na humarurot sa kanyang likuran at napangiwi siya sa ingay. Tiningnan niya nang saglit ang motor na dumaan and Jun almost gets the shock of his life when the motor was going to crash into him full speed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my <em>God</em>!” Nanlaki ang mga mata niya at bumilis ang takbo ng puso niya nang napasigaw siya dahil akala niya masasagasaan siya ng malaking black na motor.</p><p> </p><p>Out of instinct, Junhui closes his eyes in fear, napahawak sa kanyang ulo para protektahan ang sarili and waits for the impact to come. In his life, he never once experienced this kind of accident kaya halos manginig ang tuhod niya, waiting for his impending doom.</p><p> </p><p>It looks like makikita niya kaagad si Lord and he doesn’t need to be a priest anymore to reach the gates of heaven—or hell, kung san man siya mapupunta. He’s not exactly an angel kahit gusto niya na magpari ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui waits at imbes na maramdaman niya ang malakas na pagsagasa sa kanya ng motor, naramdaman niya lang ang agos ng malakas na paghampas ng hangin sa kanya at mas tumalbog ang puso niya nung dumilat siya because he sees the big black motorbike that was supposed to ram into him went sideways.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ah</em>!” Napasigaw si Junhui ng malakas na may malalim na pagbuga ng kanyang hininga because that was a total <em>near death experience</em>! Halos mahulog na iyong puso niya sa kanyang dibdib because <em>dude</em>!!! <em>He was about to die</em>!!!</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Tingnan mo dinadaanan mo, gago</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui’s jaw slackened ng marinig niya iyong driver nung motor sumigaw when he removed his matte black helmet.</p><p> </p><p>Then natuluyan na ata magslack jaw niya when he sees the person who was riding that big black motorbike.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na talaga nagtaka si Junhui why someone would be so careless dahil mukhang pilyo talaga iyong nakasakay sa motor. Pagkatanggal ng helmet nito, his long hair na halos matakpan na tenga niya at likuran ng batok niya moved by the wind. Kita ni Junhui mga nagniningning na mga hikaw sa tenga niya.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui stares at the cold, sharp eyes that stare back. May pagkagulat pa nga ito pero agad na nawala.</p><p> </p><p>Eh bakit parang kasalanan niya?! Hindi naman siya iyong nagmomotor in full speed in a small compound like this sa harapan pa ng Church!</p><p> </p><p>Patient naman si Junhui, sanay na sa mga kapatid niya, but this was one thing he’s not going to let pass by. He almost died! Kahit ano pang sabihin nitong lalaki na gwapo, halata naman siya iyong nasa mali.</p><p> </p><p>With a profound sense of unjust, padabog na ibinaba ni Junhui ang bag niya sa lapag regardless it was dirty as well as his papers pero maayos dahil ayaw niya itong malukot.</p><p> </p><p>The guy who was sitting in his now turned off engine, watching Junhui with his every move na palapit sa kanya. Tiningnan lang din siya ni Junhui pabalik na hindi inaalis ang tingin niya.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You</em>!” turo ni Junhui sa kanyang mukha. Halos gusto niyang idutdot daliri niya sa mukha nito because he was really scared for his life! “You watch where you are going! You were going to kill me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry naman, <em>prinsipe</em>. Nagdri-drive kasi ako,” sarkastikong sabi nito at nakatingin lang sa kanya with an impassive face but halata na naiirita na ito.</p><p> </p><p>“Wala ka bang mga mata pangdrive?!” Junhui asks, frustrated, halos sigawan niya na iyong guy, trying not to get distracted at the cat eyes nung lalaki. Inis na inis siya ngayon sa sagot nito.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Meron akong gamit na mga kamay na pangdrive</em>, ikaw ‘yung walang mata. Hindi mo alam kung saan ka naglalakad,” sabi ng lalaki nang madiin at mukhang galit na rin kay Junhui and he had the audacity to shake his long hair with his hand and run his fingers through it.</p><p> </p><p>“I was going inside the compound ng church!” Junhui raises his hands up in explaining at tinuro iyong entrance na gate.</p><p> </p><p>“Kung may mata ka, edi sana nakikita mong nakabukas ‘yung gate para pumasok mga sasakyan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Tiningnan ni Junhui ulit iyong entrance better to see what he was talking about. Nakita nga niya iyong sign na may nakalagay <em>Pag Nakabuka, Pwede Pumasok</em>! It must be referring to the gate at natanto ni Junhui iyon.</p><p> </p><p>Agad na namula si Junhui.</p><p> </p><p>Unang una, bakit ganun iyong sign, tunog malaswa kaya akala niya naman kung ano and second, hindi naman niya alam na ganoon. It was also his first time lang din makapunta dito. It’s been a while since he last went to Church.</p><p> </p><p>Tapos almost na siya mabangga at mukhang kasalanan niya nga iyon.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui stares back at the motorcycle guy and embarrassment fills him. He was pissed at the guy for being so careless when he could actually enter that lane in his speed pero kung bungangaan at turuan niya ng ganoon.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi matutuwa si God. Also, his mom always told him not to point fingers at anyone dahil tatlo ang nakabalik sayo. Mukhang totoo nga iyon.</p><p> </p><p>Nagtinginan lang silang dalawa nung lalaki and it was the longest seconds Junhui ever experienced in his whole life. Hindi naman sa pagiging OA but it really felt like that staring at the guy’s dark eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Mukhang bored lang iyong lalaki nung nakatingin sa kanya while Junhui opens and closes his mouth, not knowing what to say. Magsosorry ba muna siya or what? Ngayon lang siya naka-encounter ng ganito. Kahit nung nagtri-trike siya from Ateneo to UPTC, he never experienced this kind of situation.</p><p> </p><p>Tiningnan ni Junhui Apple watch niya for the time and he almost cusses pero hindi niya ginawa iyon.</p><p> </p><p>Dapat tatalikod na siya at tatakbuhin ang mga gamit niya ng biglang may humawak ng wrist niya, stopping him from running away at ngayon lang namalayan ni Junhui that the motorcycle guy stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>Tiningnan ni Junhui iyong lalaki and kahit mas matangkad siya, he felt intimated by his presence with the glare he was giving.</p><p> </p><p>“San ka pupunta?” tanong nito, may simangot sa labi. Junhui glances down at his lips for a second then back to the stranger’s angry eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to go. I’m sorry, okay?” iyon lang dapat ang sasabihin ni Junhui at kakalas na siya sana but the man didn’t let go of him.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hey!” angal niya, pulling his wrist pero hindi ito nag budge.</p><p> </p><p>“Sinaktan mo feelings ko.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha?!” Nanlaki mga mata ni Junhui sa sinabi nito na hindi niya magets bakit. Ganun ba siya kasensitive at namaling turo lang dahil halos muntikan na siya masagasaan. This guy must be joking.</p><p> </p><p>“Kung <em>gamitan mo ako ng daliri</em> kanina at pagsabihan na tumingin sa daanan, ikaw naman ‘yung hindi tumitingin,” sabi ni long haired stranger.</p><p> </p><p>If hindi lang siya pinalaki ng nanay niyang matapang ang loob even if he was a quiet kid, he would’ve shit his pants sa sobrang intimidating ng lalaki but he only blushes dahil he thought too much of the words ginamit ng lalaki at nararamdaman niya parin ang kanyang kahihiyan.</p><p> </p><p>“Honest mistake, alright?” Junhui says and he pulls his wrist again but the guy still hasn’t let go of him. Junhui bites his cheek and takes a deep breath. “What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>Staring contest lang silang dalawa nung lalaki and Junhui is a firm believer ng an eye for an eye, now, literally kaya kung anong titig ng lalaki, he’s also not going to budge para tigilan na siya.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui looks at the stranger purse his lips and binitawan din siya. Although, Junhui’s feet stays planted on the ground, not moving an inch kahit pinakawalan na siya.</p><p> </p><p>“Nagugutom ako,” biglang sabi ng lalaki.</p><p> </p><p>Lumunok si Junhui and looks back sa simbahan. Alam niyang late na siya but he’s being kept by this stranger because of a near death experience for him that turned out to be due to his ignorance.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want me to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Tinikom din ni Junhui ang kanyang bibig.</p><p> </p><p>“Bayaran mo pagkain ko.”</p><p> </p><p>Nagulat si Junhui sa sinabi ng guy and it took him a lot of will to not punch the guy sa sobrang kapal ng mukha. Hindi niya naman sinasadya pagbintangan ito and okay, let’s say na hindi nga niya na alam na pwede pala pumasok mga motor doon kaya nasa gitna siya but he didn’t know! Hindi naman sa inignore niya iyong sign or anything, hindi lang talaga visible or halata na sign pala ‘yon ng entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Si mullet haired guy naman mukhang dumadaan dito palagi kaya dire-diretso siya but doesn’t that also makes it his fault dahil kahit ba naman alam niya na ‘tong daan, he should be careful.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui pinches the bridge ng kanyang nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, motor guy—” sasabihin niya sana.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Minghao</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Natulala si Junhui for a while dahil hindi naman niya aakalain that the guy would introduce himself like that but he just nods slowly, getting his name.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui gives the guy a once over. His hair was too long na abot na sa tenga niya and covered his nape, he has so much earrings from the top of his ears to his lobes.</p><p> </p><p>His clothes looked like he lived an expensive life but Junhui knows better as a son of an ex beauty pageant woman who loves fashion. May mga damit na kaya mong gawin mukhang yayamanin kahit binili mo lang ‘to sa ukay.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that this Minghao is wearing all black… a black shirt that was oversized way too large kung saan kita ang collarbones niya, pants that looked like it was going to rip anytime soon sa pagkahigpit.</p><p> </p><p>He had eyes that stared at Junhui like he’s a devil in disguise. Iyong motor pa nga lang niya na malaki and definitely looked expensive, well crafted. Jeonghan’s ex boyfriend na laging pumupunta sa bahay dati had one too.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi bagay iyong pangalan ni Minghao sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” the Minghao scoffed nung nahalata niyang tiningnan siya ni Junhui.</p><p> </p><p>Umiling lang si Junhui dahil ayaw niya na magsalita at baka gamitin pa ito pabalik to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you lost?” tanong ni Junhui.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao was confused for a moment before his eyes turned into slits again, narrowing at Junhui. “Ano?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t look like na pupunta kang Church,” Junhui blurted.</p><p> </p><p>“Edi saan?” humawak si Minghao sa bewang niya nung tinanong niya kay Junhui iyon. The latter bites his lip. Ayaw niya naman maging judgemental. Umiling nalang siya. He doesn’t know how he can escape this situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Nevermind what I said.” Nilingon ulit ni Junhui iyong simbahan and it looks like he wouldn’t be able to get in today. Late na late na siya.</p><p> </p><p>“Hoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui’s head snapped back in Minghao’s direction na sinitsitan siya rudely.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have manners?” Junhui frowns at him. “You don’t even know me pero maka hoy ka.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kung makaturo ka sakin kanina, hindi mo rin ako kilala. I just give back the shit what people give me first. I take things too seriously,” sabi ni Minghao.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui sees him glance at his things na nandoon sa malayo and Junhui didn’t know kung anong gagawin niya nung lumapit ito sa mga gamit niya.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” Junhui asked, his eyes following Minghao na dinala iyong gamit niya sa kanya nung pasakay siya ulit sa kanyang motor. “Hey, <em>I said</em>, what are you doing?!” Ang mga gamit niya!</p><p> </p><p>Umupo ulit si Minghao sa motor niya and got another helmet, aside from his.</p><p><br/>
“Sakay.”</p><p> </p><p>Halos mahulog panga ni Junhui sa pinapagawa sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p><em>No way in hell</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even know you bakit ako sasama sayo, dude!” mataas na boses na sinabi ni Junhui sa kanya but parang labas lang sa tainga nito ang sinabi niya.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Dude?</em> Seryoso?” Sinimulan na rin ni Minghao kalkalin ano man ang kailangan niyang kalikutin para mag on iyong motor niya. It goes alive again, roaring roudly.</p><p> </p><p>They were in front of a Church, <em>for Heaven’s sake</em>, bakit wala man lang ito respeto sa katahimikan na dapat binibigay in front of the holy building. Hear him, hindi pa siya pumapasok ng seminaryo pero napakarelihiyoso niya na.</p><p> </p><p>“Ang weird mo!” Junhui emphasizes the <em>weird</em> dahil iyon talaga si Minghao. Parang kanina lang galit na galit ito, ngayon he’s acting like nothing happened and wants to kidnap him.</p><p> </p><p>But what he says falls deaf lang kay Minghao dahil sa lakas ng motor niya. He was really rude! Umiling ulit si Junhui in frustration at tumalikod, palakad, palabas ng parking ng simbahan, out of the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Gusto niya na pumasok ng seminaryo bakit ba kailangan may isa na namang hadlang so alas, Junhui opts to go home now dahil pagkakita niya ng oras, halos thirty minutes din siya nandito sa labas with Minghao who is annoying him.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t even care anymore for his things kasi madali naman iyon palitan and the papers he had were only blank pa.</p><p> </p><p>“San ka pupunta, oi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Home!” sigaw ni Junhui, not looking back at naglakad lang to God knows where.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t even know how to go home dahil sanay siyang palaging drinidrive ni Toti Marie or their drivers. Alam niya rin medyo malayo itong simbahan na pinili niya sa kanila kaya hahanap nalang siya ng taxi na dadaan to drive him in one stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Paano ‘tong mga gamit mo?!” Junhui hears Minghao shout.</p><p> </p><p>“Itapon mo na or whatever. <em>The heck</em> I care!”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui thought iyon na iyong last time niya makikita iyong lalaking nakamotor.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi.</p><p> </p><p>Sinundan siya ni Minghao with his motor slowly sa likuran niya at nalaman niya nung lumingon siya ulit to check gaano na kalayo ang narating niya, just looking for a taxi in the street.</p><p> </p><p>“Sumakay ka na sakin,” he hears Minghao say behind him habang pinapalakad ang motor niya with Junhui’s backpack on his shoulder at hawak hawak ang envelope. Medyo muffled voice ni Minghao dahil sa mga sasakyan na dumadaan.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui feels his sweat trickle down his body sa loob ng polo niya dahil naglalakad siya sa init at hanggang ngayon, wala parin dumadaan na taxi. How come there are no taxis here?!</p><p> </p><p>Bakit ba itong simbahan na ‘to ang pinili niya where he’s not familiar with. Junhui is questioning his decisions now nang narealize niyang ginusto niya talaga lumayo.</p><p> </p><p>Napatigil siya ng paglalakad.</p><p> </p><p>He’s tired.</p><p> </p><p>“Give up, Prinsipe?”</p><p> </p><p>As much as ayaw niya bigyan ito ng satisfaction dahil isa lang naman na weird stranger itong si Minghao na sumusunod sa kanya because he wants to be indebted nang pagbintangan ni Junhui na muntik na siya mamatay dahil sa kanya, he’s about to collapse from the scorching heat.</p><p> </p><p>Nilingon niya na ang lalaking kanina pa nakabuntot sa kanya and marches to him, giving out his hand sa harapan nito.</p><p> </p><p>“ID,” sabi ni Junhui.</p><p> </p><p>He watches Minghao roll his tongue on his cheek nang tumayo siya nang maayos at itinayo ang bike niya, tumingin muna sa gilid before pulling out something at the back of his jeans from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Madali kausap. Mas nalito lang si Junhui sa intensyon ng lalaki. Uhm, wasn’t he just angry a while ago or gusto niya lang talaga pagbayarin si Junhui because his supposed feelings were hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui snatches Minghao’s wallet, which looked expensive. In fairness, Louis Vuitton. So he isn’t some random poor guy, that’s for sure. Pero pwede naman fake.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui licks his lips as he looks at the ID ni Minghao. True enough, totoo naman na pangalan niya is Minghao.</p><p> </p><p><em>Minghao Belial Xu. Born in November 7, 1985. Expiry date ng lisensya niya is on 2023. He’s so pale sa ID picture niya</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Unang napansin din ni Junhui is of course, hindi ito nakangiti, at mukhang mugshot with how pale he is and red his lips is.</p><p> </p><p>With how Minghao’s ID looks gasgas already, it must be taken way back before pa pero judging with how Minghao looks like right now, parang walang pinagbago.</p><p> </p><p>Same hair, same features, same everything, almost. He’s kind of old at malaki agwat nila medyo but sobrang bata niya tingnan.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you work?” tanong ni Junhui, looking back kay Minghao.</p><p> </p><p>“Ano ‘to interview, Your Highness?” balik ni Minghao sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>This guy is full of sarcasm, naiirita na ulit si Junhui. Dumadagdag pa siya sa init. Not ‘cuz he’s hot, but because, the weather. Huminga ulit si Junhui ng malalim.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just making sure you’re a safe person, okay?” sabi ni Junhui. This is probably an idea and baka nga fake pa nga ‘tong ID na ‘to pero feel niya naman totoong tao si Minghao. He means, like, he’s not a kidnapper or anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Gusto ko lang naman bigyan mo ako ng kompyansa dahil sa pagtuturo mo sakin kanina. Hindi rin naman kasi makatarungan sa akin dutdutan mo ako nang ganun,” sabi ni Minghao seriously and Junhui doesn’t take  his eyes off of him din sa seryoso nito makatingin. It’s like he’s compelled.</p><p> </p><p>Nanlamig si Junhui. Baka budol budol naman ‘tong lalaki na ‘to.</p><p> </p><p>“At sorry na rin sayo na muntikan na kita masagasaan.”</p><p> </p><p>Nakahinga din siya ng maluwag. Ayun naman pala.</p><p> </p><p>Naramdaman na naman ni Junhui ang pagka pawis niya and his back really prickled with how hot it is now dahil kanina pa sila nandito sa ilalim ng masyadong bright na araw. Even Minghao was shading his face from the sun.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui sighs, “Fine. Pag dinala mo ako anywhere else then I will call the national police on you. Mayaman at kilala ang nanay ko.” Minghao only scoffs on that.</p><p> </p><p>May dumaan na sasakyan at tiningnan ‘yon ni Junhui bago niya marealize Minghao was rubbing the back of his neck in a subtle manner. He became a completely different person kanina na galit. Natauhan na siguro.</p><p> </p><p>“Ano pangalan mo?” Minghao asks him, scowling, and avoiding Junhui’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui’s eyes narrow even further at umirap dahil oo nga naman. Kanina pa siya tinatawag na prinsipe nito.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Jun. So you can stop calling me royalty names.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” tumango si Minghao and nagulat nalang si Junhui when he snatched his ID back from Junhui nang ganun ganun na lang. Sobrang rude talaga nito, hindi alam ni Junhui kung saan pinaglihi para maging ganito.</p><p> </p><p>He watches Minghao ride his motor bike again, swinging his feet up to the other side nito and also take off the stand thing. Hindi namalayan ni Junhui nasa likuran pa pala ni Minghao iyong bag niya at hawak na ulit nito ang envelope niya.</p><p> </p><p>Agad na nilapitan ni Junhui si Minghao to get his envelope but Minghao just pulls it back. “Ako na,” sabi niya sabay ng pag revv niya sa engine and it roars again.</p><p> </p><p>Nangiwi si Jun and inabutan siya ni Minghao ng helmet. “Sakay.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s probably the second time na sinabi na ni Minghao sa kanya iyon kaya mabuti na lang at mainit kaya hindi halata that he’s blushing for another reason. Sobrang off putting ng stranger na ‘to sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui grabs the helmet and inamoy niya muna ito. Tiningnan siya ni Minghao weirdly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Maselan ilong ko. Hindi ako magsusuot ng mabahong helmet!”</p><p> </p><p>“Edi hindi ka pwede sumakay.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Tanga ka ba</em>?” Minghao snaps. “Bawal ka sumakay ng motor ng walang helmet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry naman,” sabi ni Junhui, frowning. Maka-tanga naman ‘tong lalaking ‘to. “I value my hygiene.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pero buhay mo, hindi? Ayos rin eh,” sabi ni Minghao.</p><p> </p><p>Dapat sasagot ulit si Junhui dahil napaka ano talaga nitong lalaking ‘to but Minghao wears his helmet and the matte black bowl covers his face. Minghao jerks his head to tell Junhui to ride already.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi first time ni Junhui sumakay or like, sumampa in a motor but for some reason, he’s nervous now. Well, hindi mo naman siya mabla-blame. He’s riding someone’s motorcycle na kakakilala niya lang today.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui carefully rides sa likod ni Minghao and agad siyang kumapit sa balikat nito, habang sinuot ang helmet niya with his other hand. He knows how to clip it so he does and gumewang pa siya slight kasi nakaapak pa si Minghao sa ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Huwag mo ako diyan hawakan. Gusto mo ba talagamaaksidente?” Minghao asked, muffled by his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you chill?” Junhui snaps, feeling hot inside the helmet. He doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Minghao’s waist and napacurl agad fists niya on his shirt, not without feeling how lean and hard the man’s waist was.</p><p> </p><p>“Gawa ba sa bato ‘tong stomach mo?” tanong niya.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao revs the engine again.</p><p> </p><p>“Bakit?” tanong nito at tumingin pa sa gilid at lumingon pa.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ang tigas</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Halos magulat (<em>at mahulog</em>) si Junhui sa biglang pag accelerate ni Minghao pero mabuti na lang mas humigpit yakap niya dito.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hindi alam ni Junhui bakit niya dinala si Minghao sa bahay niya.</p><p> </p><p>Sumalubong agad sa kanya si Toti Marie sa labas ng gate, halos nasa sahig na iyong panga niya. Tinanggal ni Junhui iyong helmet na hiniram niya at iniling-iling ang ulo to shake his hair dahil nagulo and sweeps it back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Toti Marie,” sabi niya lang.</p><p> </p><p>“Diyos kong bata ka!” tarantang sabi ni Toti Marie, her hands flailing everywhere. “Bakit hindi ka nasa simbahan?! Bakit ka nandito? At sino ang nagdala sayo dito na nakamotor?!”<br/>
<br/>
Grabe naman iyong bati ni Toti Marie. Ever the worrying woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi na ako pinapasok,” Junhui lied. He’s not going to tell anyone about his near death experience especially na si Minghao ang nagdala sa kanya dito. Baka magkagulo pa.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?!” sigaw ni Toti Marie at mas lumapit kay Junhui, nakatingala sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Toti Marie! Ano ba ‘yan, bakit ka sumisigaw diyan</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui closes his eyes ng saglit dahil narinig niya ang boses ng pinakamatanda niyang kapatid na sumigaw. Bumukas ang gate sa likuran ni Toti Marie at nandun, napatigil si Jeonghan and Junhui just stares back.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui nods slowly.</p><p> </p><p>He is also still in awe how much his brother didn’t really react nung sinabi niya plano niya then now that he’s back, he’s just calm din.</p><p> </p><p>Nilingon ni Junhui si Minghao na nagtanggal na ng helmet, smiling awkwardly kay Toti Marie na tinitingnan si Minghao like he’s a creature from another world.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan follows his vision and napatayo ang mga kilay niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Minghao,” bati ni Jeonghan nung nakita niya ang lalaking nakasakay sa motor and Junhui’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Han,” tango ni Minghao sa kanya like an old friend and it’s baffling Junhui! Magkakilala sila? “Ito na kapatid mo.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Wait, ano</em>?” sabi niya dahil Junhui is confused.</p><p> </p><p>Paano kilala ng kapatid niya itong stranger and how does this stranger know his brother at alam na kapatid niya ito?! What the <em>hay</em> is happening!</p><p> </p><p>“Salamat at nauwi mo kapatid ko ng isang piraso,” sabi ni Jeonghan at ibinuka ang gate.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui looks back and fourth kay Jeonghan and Minghao na nagtitinginan lang habang siya, litong-lito anong nangyayari. He’s out of the loop. Anong nauwi na ni Minghao?</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan, anong—”</p><p> </p><p>Si Joshua dumating na at napahinto rin when he sees Junhui. Nanlaki rin mga mata niya nung nakita niya si Minghao who waves once.</p><p> </p><p>“Minghao?!” he hisses, looking at Jeonghan with angry eyes. “Si Minghao ang cinontact mo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Teka nga,” Junhui says, frowning. “Anong pinagsasabi niyo?”</p><p> </p><p>Nagkibit-balikat si Jeonghan like wala lang. “He needs the money and I need a muscle to do it for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ano bang pinagsasabi niyo?” tanong ulit ni Junhui and he’s starting to get angry. Ang pinakaayaw pa naman niya pag kasama niya ang mga kapatid niya, he’s out of the loop.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui looks at Minghao that has a bored face, nakasandal lang sa kanyang nakapark na motor. “What did they tell you to do?” he asked, fearing the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao only gave him a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Nilapitan ni Junhui si Jeonghan at inipit ang kwelyo ng t-shirt ng kuya niya. “What do you mean?!”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui wasn’t a violent person by all means at palagi niya na lang kinikimkim mga nararamdaman niya growing up but as of this moment, he already feels fear looming in the puno’t dulong reason why he <em>almost</em> died today.</p><p> </p><p>“Hoy!” sigaw ni Toti Marie while Junhui feels Joshua try to hold him back.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui searches his brother’s face for anything pero wala itong imik at swina-swat away niya lang iyong kamay ni Joshua from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“I paid Minghao to bring you home. Ayun lang.”</p><p> </p><p>Parang nabuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Junhui sa sinabi ni Jeonghan at inamin, just right off the bat at hindi siya makapaniwala. Jeonghan just stares back at him with no ounce of regret.</p><p> </p><p>So nilingon naman ni Junhui si Joshua who’s biting his lip in worry while staring at him.</p><p><br/>
“Ikaw?! You knew about this?” Junhui asks, his chest heaving dahil sa galit.</p><p> </p><p>“I did,” sagot ni Joshua kahit hesitant pa siya.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui pushes Jeonghan na napaapak lang a few steps back at inayos ang shirt niyang nalukot. Junhui scoffs, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Akala ko naman you guys were fine with it!” sigaw niya.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no way in hell I’m going to let you become a priest,” sabi ni Jeonghan, nakakunot na ang noo. “There’s a life ahead of you and ibibigay mo lang sa Diyos na hindi naman totoo?!”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui clenches his jaw. Naririnig ba ni Jeonghan sinasabi niya? He’s so selfish.</p><p> </p><p>“Kung hindi ka naniniwala, then fine, that’s your belief but don’t impose it on me naman, Kuya,” Junhui exasperatedly said. “Iyon ginusto ko sa buhay eh.”<br/>
<br/>
Umirap din siya kay Joshua. “Kayong dalawa. Nung ginawa niyo mga gusto niyo sa buhay, pinigilan ko ba kayo? Kuya,” baling niya kay Joshua, “When you left for America, did I stop you?” binalik niya naman tingin niya kay Jeonghan.</p><p> </p><p>“Nung gusto mo lang maging taong bahay even if I was worried for your future, did you hear anything from me? Sure I wondered but si Joshua lang palagi ‘yung nag nanag sayo about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Junhui…” mahinhin na sabi ni Joshua at lalapitan ulit sana siya but Junhui steps backward, away from both of his brothers.</p><p> </p><p>“Si Mama, alam niya ba?”</p><p> </p><p>“God, no!” Joshua said, fear etched in his face. “She would have our head kung nalaman niya pinigilan ka namin.”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui just smiles, kahit wala namang nakakatuwa, so it’s mirthless, showing how the bitterness feel. Sobrang binetray lang siya ng mga kapatid niya.</p><p> </p><p>He just wanted to get away and do something for himself this once. Pwede naman siyang ulit bumalik and ask the head seminarist if he could still come but malabo na iyon mangyari dahil like schools, may enrollment din. So he has to wait for another year.</p><p> </p><p>“Gad!” sigaw ni Junhui, tinalikuran ang mga kapatid niya to face Minghao na nakahalukipkip lang sa motor niya, staring at the ground with pursed lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” Joshua asks nung pumunta si Junhui kay Minghao. The pinakalatter looks at Junhui with a raised brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Take me anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pabayaan mo na. Hindi na ‘yan makakaalis,” narinig ni Junhui si Jeonghan and Junhui wants nothing more kung ‘di makaalis na, away from his controlling brothers.</p><p> </p><p>Tiningnan pa ni Minghao iyong mga kapatid niya at mas nabwisit lang si Junhui kaya inabot niya ang pisngi ni Minghao para makatingin ito sa kanya. Minghao shows shock and stares at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look at them! I’m not angry at you dahil naiintindihan ko naman na may sitwasyon ka but please, kahit idrop off mo lang ako somewhere tapos umalis ka na, kailangan ko lang—”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui doesn’t notice that Minghao has his helmet on his hands again na inaabot sa kanya. “Sakay.”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui scoffs, mukhang the word sakay is the only vocabulary na mayroon siya pagdating sa kanyang motor. Kinuha niya ang helmet and sumampa ulit sa likuran ni Minghao, wrapping his arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>Nakatingin lang sa kanya worriedly si Toti Marie but Junhui just nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Baka bukas na ako umuwi, Toti,” sabi niya. “Don’t tell Mama anything about today. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Tumango lang iyong woman in understanding kahit mukhang nag aalala pa siya lalo na kay Minghao na hindi naman niya kilala.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go,” Junhui muttered sa loob ng helmet, hoping Minghao heard him and he did, as they accelerated away from the house.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui feels the wind blow again as they sped away, mas humigpit lang ang hawak niya ulit sa bewang ng older when may mga malubak silang daanan na nadaanan.</p><p> </p><p>The wind blows against his skin and kahit tintado ang shades nung helmet into almost grey, kita niya ang paglubog ng araw and the clouds darkening in the sky as it rests along with the sun.</p><p> </p><p>He savours the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Mga halos thirty minutes later, bumagal na si Minghao and they got into a full stop, Minghao kicking down para dun sa stan, but hindi naramdaman ni Junhui iyon. Nakayakap pa siya kay Minghao, his cheek pressed against his hard back, nakatulala lang.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, Your Highness.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Junhui mumbles, hindi parin nahalata na nakahinto na sila, or maybe he has. Ayaw niya lang bumaba. Ang comfortable na ng spot niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Pwede ka na bumitaw.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh kung ayoko?” sabi ni Junhui, drooping his eyes dahil pagod na talaga siya.</p><p> </p><p>“Edi ayaw mo. Ano bang magagawa ko?” tanong ni Minghao and Junhui’s cheeks move along upwards nang mag shrug ito.</p><p> </p><p>“Ang dali mo naman kausap… buti ka pa,” malumanay na sabi ni Junhui.</p><p> </p><p>He knows hindi naman din ganun kalala iyong ginawa ng mga kapatid niya but he’s sad dahil one, muntikan na siya mabangga—which by the way, napaangat na si Junhui and removes his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>He glared at the back of Minghao’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you really need to bangga on me?!” tanong ni Junhui, iyong irritation niya getting the best of him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Did you really need to bangga on me</em>,” Minghao mocks, at umirap lang si Junhui. Hindi naman siya ganyan magsalita. “Hindi ko sinasadya ‘yon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ang galing mo rin umarte,” Junhui grumbles. Or maybe, ass lang talaga siyang ganoon.</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi naman talaga kita kilala. Sabi lang sakin ng kapatid mo ito mukha mo at dito ka ipapadampot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Grabe naman ‘yung sa dampot,” simangot ni Junhui.</p><p> </p><p><em>Minghao is a beautiful guy</em>, biglang pumasok sa isip ni Junhui.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t look manly nor looks feminine. Tinitingnan niya side profile nito since nakasakay parin sila pareho sa motor niya and the light hits his face, accentuating how small his eyes are being the sharpest Junhui has ever seen. His silver piercings shone at napahawak si Junhui sa tenga niya. They must hurt a lot.</p><p> </p><p>“Kung alam ko lang hindi ka magpapari, aakalain kong may gusto ka sakin.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” biglang sabi ni Junhui, removing his hands on his ear. Minghao glances sa action niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Kanina ka pa nakatingin.”</p><p> </p><p>Natanto rin ni Junhui nakahawak parin siya sa bewang ni Minghao kaya agad siyang bumitaw at napatalon, palikod, dahil halos nasa dulo na siya ng upuan.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh G</em>—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>-ot you,</em>” sabi ni Minghao nang mas mabilis siyang napalingon, wrapping his arm around Junhui’s waist sa likuran niya at hinila papunta sa kanya para hindi siya mahulog.</p><p> </p><p>Kumabog na naman dibdib ni Junhui dahil akala niya mahuhulog siya.</p><p> </p><p>Then Minghao’s arms around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>Hinila niya rin sarili niya pataas to seat properly at sakto hinila rin siya ni Minghao ulit kaya mas sumubsob si Junhui sa kanya. Nawala kamay ni Minghao sa bewang niya at dun napunta sa dulo ng upuan.</p><p> </p><p>Their faces were inches apart at ramdam ni Junhui iyong mainit na hininga ni Minghao fan his cheeks dahil parehas sila napatigil.</p><p><br/>
Kumurap si Junhui ng isang beses but he doesn’t find himself moving away at nakatitig lang kay Minghao who’s eyes glinted dahil sa ilaw amidst the darkening sky.</p><p> </p><p>“Clumsy,” sabi lang ni Minghao bago lumayo at sa harap ulit humarap, taking his keys off sa engine.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi nakagalaw si Junhui because what was that? He swallows. He just shrugs it off. Pinababa siya ni Minghao at tiningnan niya iyong paligid kung saan siya dinala.</p><p> </p><p><em>The Palace</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Literal na dinala siya sa palasyo. Cue Mommy Reg.</p><p> </p><p>“A bar? Really?” tanong ni Junhui kay Minghao na isinara iyong upuan niya nung binalik niya iyong mga helmet sa loob. Junhui checks his watch at magaalas-sais pa lang but then again, sabi niya kay Minghao dalhin siya kung saan.</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi ka pa naman pari. Pwede ka pa uminom,” sabi lang ni Minghao, nodding to the direction of Xylo’s entrance. Hindi pa nakakapunta si Junhui dito but alam niyang ito iyong mga bar na maraming makukulay na neon lights.</p><p> </p><p>“Will alcohol solve my disappointment sa mga kapatid ko?” tanong ni Junhui ng sinundan niya si Minghao sa entrance. “And you know, for a thirty something year old, pumupunta ka pa sa mga ganito.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s where I work.”</p><p> </p><p>Napa Pikachu face si Junhui because he wasn’t expecting that, then he took his own ID out dahil baka need ipakita. Buti nalang dala-dala niya wallet niya in his pocket. Inabot niya habang nakatingin kay Minghao.</p><p> </p><p>“Bartender ka?”</p><p> </p><p>Hindi sumagot si Minghao.</p><p> </p><p>Na-feel ni Junhui hindi kinuha ID niya kaya tiningnan niya iyong bouncer na nakangiti lang sa kanya, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha?” he wonders and hinila lang siya ni Minghao papasok.</p><p> </p><p>“What? How about my ID?” tanong ni Junhui, looking at his ID na nasa kamay niya ulit. “Hindi ba strict mga bouncers dito?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, sabi mo.”</p><p> </p><p>Kahit hindi pa gabi, marami na agad tao nasa loob and Junhui isn’t surprised. Ganun naman generation niya. Kahit anong oras ng araw, may umiinom.</p><p> </p><p>Dinala siya ni Minghao sa backdoor and the bouncers just let Minghao. The older flips the switch on sa room.</p><p> </p><p>Mukhang mini bar room but deserted na, may mga different kinds of alak at kumuha si Minghao doon. Junhui scoffs, <em>unbelievable</em>. Papainumin talaga siya?</p><p> </p><p>“Upo.” Pinaupo siya ni Minghao sa isang stool at umupo naman si Junhui.</p><p> </p><p>He watches Minghao get a glass at binuksan iyong bote ng Jack Daniel’s. Napalunok na naman siya dahil hindi naman siya sanay uminom ng whiskey. He always just settles for beer.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao gives him a glass, half filled.</p><p> </p><p>“Wala man lang ice?” ngiwi ni Junhui. Kung iinom man siya, gusto niya malamig.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao sighs at pumunta sa may ref, getting a tray of iced cubes and he cracks those to put sa glass ni Junhui. Nagcliclink ito nung nilagay niya and Junhui smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“So anong kwentong MMK mo?” tanong ni Junhui agad bago niya kinuha iyong baso and sips a little. Napangiwi ulit siya dahil ang <em>pait pait</em>. Tama nga sabi ng Mama niya to stick to San Mig Apple lang. Yes, very teenager.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao scoffs. “MMK?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like, bakit mo need ng money? Mukha ka namang mayaman. That you had to stop me from going to the seminary?” Junhui explained, putting down the glass and looking at Minghao. “Besides, how did you meet my brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bored lang.” Dahil sa sagot niya, Junhui gives him a questioning look. Ang dami niya namang time.</p><p> </p><p>“Which brother?” sunod na tanong ni Minghao, sumandal sa kabilang counter top.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeonghan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Classmate ko siya dati.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bakit parang disappointed ka?” tanong ni Minghao, may ngisi.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui shrugs, hinawakan iyong baso niya with both of his hands, leaning a little bit over. “Akala ko naman interesting past niyo ng kuya ko. Baka sakaling pwede ko rin siya bigyan ng baho.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. Ikaw siguro iyong kapatid na gumaganti.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bingo.” Junhui clicks his tongue. “An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.”</p><p> </p><p>Minghao shakes his head, his bangs falling over his eyes. “Hindi ka bagay maging pari kung ganyan iniisip mo.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why? Ano namang alam mo sa pagpapari?” balik ni Junhui, eyeing Minghao na nakatingin lang sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>If anyone slaps you on the right cheek, turn to him the other also</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Napaawang labi ni Junhui dahil hindi niya ine-expect sabihin ni Minghao iyon. He has a smirk on his lips as if he knows magugulat si Junhui. Out of them both, mukhang mas maraming alam si Minghao about the Bible.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re well versed,” sabi ni Junhui. He does remember now na may ganoon sa Bible. No pun intended. Something about turning your cheek away at hindi na kumuha ng revenge.</p><p> </p><p>“Katoliko nanay at tatay ko. Ang bibliya palagi nilang binabasa sakin tuwing gabi,” Minghao chuckles. “Memorize ko na ata.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow…” Junhui trailed off. Hindi niya ine-expect iyon. Alam niya namang hindi niya naman kilala iyong tao <em>yet</em> so he wouldn’t know and everyone always has a judgemental side kaya he really didn’t expect that.</p><p> </p><p>“Kaya ba Biel... uhm.. Bhie.. ano ‘yun ulit?” ngumiwi si Junhui when he tries to ask Minghao’s second name ulit na nabasa niya kanina sa license nito. It sounded like a name from the Bible, definitely.</p><p> </p><p>“Bhie, <em>anak ng wala</em>,” sabi ni Minghao, snorting after, “<em>Belial</em> po, Prinsipe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Why do you keep on calling me those?” Junhui asks about the nicknames at tiningnan niya iyong baso niya na nainom niya na pala. He was too intrigued with Minghao Belial Xu.</p><p> </p><p>“Ewan. Mukha kang royalty,” Minghao shrugs. “<em>Mukhang dapat inaalagan</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>It must be the alcohol. Hindi talaga dapat siya umiinom. Junhui feels a blush rise on his neck and spread across his face. May biglang ganoon! “You’re different from a while ago,” iyon lang nasabi niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Alam mo namang ginawa ko lang ‘yon para mauwi kita—” Minghao clears his throat habang napakagat lang ulit si Junhui ng labi. “Ano pala, para makauwi ka ulit. Hindi naman talaga ako gago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” tango ni Junhui pero parang pinaglihi talaga ito sa sarcasm. He was a natural at it.</p><p> </p><p>“At tsaka,” binigyan siya ni Minghao ng seryosong tingin. “Hindi ka dapat sumasama sa kahit sino.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was I supposed to do? You were really pushy.” Junhui frowns.</p><p> </p><p>“Mabuti nalang at ako iyon. Hindi ibang kupal pero hindi ka na magiging ganun ka-swerte sa susunod.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Not that there will be any next time</em>, Junhui thinks bitterly about his brothers ulit. Hindi niya alam anong saysay ng pinagawa nila. Kung ayaw talaga nila siyang umalis, they should’ve done it themselves. Not through a guy he didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>Junhui sighs. “How about Joshua? Bakit parang galit na galit siya nung nakita ka niya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Boyfriend niya. Kapatid ko.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?!” Junhui says, surprised. “Si Seokmin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kilala mo na?” tanong ni Minghao.</p><p> </p><p>“Naririnig ko lang kay kuya. Hindi pa niya pinapakilala.”</p><p> </p><p>When Junhui said that, nakita niyang magclench ng jaw si Minghao.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Bakit mukhang galit ka sa kapatid ko? Kayo may past?” Junhui gasps. Medyo may tama na siya kahit konti palang nainom niya because Minghao was also filling the glass up again. Siya naman, tungga ng tungga.</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi. Hindi lang deserve ng kapatid ko ‘yun.” Minghao’s eyes darkened. Parang may atraso talaga siya kay Joshua.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Shet</em>, what happened?” Junhui hiccups. Napahawak siya sa bibig niya because he cursed.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao was just watching him, seeming to realize he was tipsy. “Low tol ka pala. Dapat sinabi mo para hindi kita binigyan ng <em>hard</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay lang,” Junhui blushes, waving his hand. “I need this din. O tapos. Tuloy mo kwento mo. What about my brother and yours? Laki ng age gap nila ah. Problem ba ‘yon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi naman problema,” sabi ni Minghao, crossing his arms. “Ang problema ay hindi niya pinapakilala si Seokmin sa pamilya mo. Ilang taon ko na siya pinagsasabihan pero nagagalit lang siya sakin kasi bakit ko raw pinapaki-elaman relasyon nila. Sabi niya pinakilala na raw pero hindi pa pala. Siya pa ‘yung may malaking galit sakin.”</p><p> </p><p>Junhui’s face reddens in irritation again. Ramdam niya na pagkainit ng katawan niya dahil sa alcohol. “Ang gago talaga ng kuya ko.” Sobrang mapanlinlan talaga ng mukha ng brother niya.</p><p> </p><p>Minghao scoffed, may sarcastic smile again. Mukhang agree naman siya, kita ni Junhui, and is just being polite about it dahil kapatid niya pa rin iyon.</p><p> </p><p>Dapat iinom ulit si Junhui but an idea struck him.</p><p> </p><p>It’s so stupid and just like that, naisipan niya na hindi na lang siya magpapari kung pipigilan lang pala siya ng mga kapatid niya. Siguro nga it’s the alcohol talking again.</p><p> </p><p>Tiningnan niya lang si Minghao na nakatingin lang sa ceiling, seeming to just accompany him. The older must’ve noticed na nakatingin siya sa kanya kaya binaba na ang tingin niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” Junhui smiles drunkenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ano pong maipaglilingkod ko sa inyo, lasing na Prinsipe?” tanong ni Minghao, nakataas ang kilay.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s fake date to anger my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.</p><p> </p><p>To hell what the Bible says.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kayo nalang mag-imagine kung paano sila magfafake date, charot. if naabot mo itong dulo, thanks so much for reading! thank you sa mga mods, thank you sa prompter, thank you everyone. here's to more svt filipino fics!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>